


Are you sleeping?

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Songfics [3]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 3° season spoilers, Angst, Elliot Alderson - Freeform, Flipper side, Fluff, Happy Ending?, M/M, edward alderson is a good father, tyrell's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: You're also going to be a psychopath like your dad. Aren't you? He's playing and tickling him in front of the bewildered look of Elliot.And speaking of that, Where is him? Did He leave you as a nanny?.He is in an ECorp meeting, he answers without knowing what to feel about the image of his father playing with the baby.Little psychopath ding dang dong. He is singing, letting the baby take one of his fingers with his little hands.





	Are you sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you sleeping?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057965) by [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> English isn't my native language so there are grammar mistakes.  
> If you are Tyrelliot Fans join us: https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

It was not the first time that Elliot saw a baby much less the one that he took care of one, although perhaps He shouldn't count the times that "He took care" of Darlene because He barely was only five years old and going to see her at night when she cried before that them father came and calmed her down didn't count as "having experience with children".

Still, he is there, at Tyrell's house with Tyrell's son in his arms singing Are you sleeping? As his dad used to do when he arrived and smiled at him, what are you doing here, kiddo? he would say him messing up his hair before carrying her sister and rocking her in his arms.

 _Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_ _  
_ _Brother John, Brother John,_ _  
_ _Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!_ _  
_ _Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong_.

The memory brought him warmth and a smile on the lips that the baby shared.

 _Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_ _  
_ _Brother John, Brother John,_ _  
_ _Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!_ _  
_ _Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong._  
 _  
_ _You know? I also sang that song to you when you were a baby and maybe when you have a child you'll sing the same song or you'll sing another song instead and you won't copy the little creativity of your dad_. He once said laughing while accompanying him to his room  _Now go to sleep, tomorrow there is school._ __  
  
It is a good memory.Lately, they began to arrive as if they had freed themselves when he knew his father wasn't who threw him out the window that he had been the one who jumped.It was strange, sometimes he wondered what was going through his mind When he did it.

 _You felt guilty,_  Mr.Robot replied, appearing in front of him and approaching to see the baby.  _He has the eyes of his mother, although if we see him from another light he looks like Wellick_.

 _You're also going to be a psychopath like your dad. Aren't you?_ He's playing and tickling him in front of the bewildered look of Elliot.

 _And speaking of that, Where is him? Did He leave you as a nanny?._  
 _  
_He is in an ECorp meeting, he answers without knowing what to feel about the image of his father playing with the baby.

 _Little psychopath ding dang dong_. He is singing, letting the baby take one of his fingers with his little hands.

_Don't call him that, his name is Anders for ..._

Joanna the other complete and moving his head up to watch Elliot who blinked a little confused because for a moment He forgets that the image in front of him isn't his father that it's just a mere response from his mind. 

 

 _Elliot?_  Tyrell says entering carefully into his house seeing everywhere in case the Dark Army decided to give him a "visit" surprise and for a moment his chest hurt to not hear the response of the other.He's coming to the conclusion that the terrorist group had decided to eliminate them and when he'll enter into the room he would find him lying on the floor with a bullet in his stomach and his baby ANDERS, that little creature paying the consequences of his father's mistakes because Tyrell wasn't being able to protect him, because He wasn't there for his mother, because he  _was_ ad He  **is**  still  **a puppet**  .

 _Tyrell?_ The hacker whisper approaching worried to see the Swede with tears in his eyes.

 _I ... just ..._ He answers and ending the distance that separated them by hugging him, confirming his existence.

Elliot and his baby were all He has, they are his strength and guidance.

The hacker was still not getting used to the other's attitudes, he did not know how to respond to them, what to do to comfort him.

 _Just stay._ Mr.Robot answered looking at him from the other corner of the room with an indecipherable look.

There are a few times can anyone say that they have everything that they want or that they are completely happy.However, If from the mouth of Flipper left more than barking she would say that with a smile because for her, being there with Elliot and the human close to him filling her with joy although Sometimes she is worried about the baby's cry or the sobs of both men, she tries to comfort them, encourage them to go out, take a walk always encouraged her. And that sometimes works, sometimes not, but she always tries without giving up.

That day in which everyone seems very excited on the streets and the sounds of fireworks stunned her was no the exception. And yes, that day  _the walking thing_ works, they smile.


End file.
